


承蒙惠顾三十万金币【芝诺光】

by Ayrganea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrganea/pseuds/Ayrganea
Summary: 财迷光和有钱皇太子的故事【？】
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 8





	承蒙惠顾三十万金币【芝诺光】

经历过前一次战争的多玛人都说加雷马帝国的皇太子杀人不眨眼，实力强大，虽然有些不甘心，但是他对战局的掌控也很有一手。听完了这些情报的光掏出腰间皮套里的水壶嘬了一口他从红玉海海盗们船上搜刮来的茶水，咂咂嘴想到，这有啥，我偶尔杀人的时候也不眨眼。他丝毫没有自己是在乱抬杠的想法，听到皇太子还抢武士刀的时候不禁心里一阵唏嘘，看来帝国的财政被盖乌斯折腾了一身镀金装备之后也有些吃紧，家里战争武器都要出门打劫来应付武器损耗了。  
至于之前输给人家这件事，光就更加不在意了。  
没想到皇子身上那套看起来就值钱的铠甲是加雷马最后的体面。  
他完全忘了自己还没和人打起来的时候眼睛差点就要粘在人家那身铠甲上的模样，要是说他或许还会反驳一下爱美之心是人之常情，虽然不知道戴着死神头盔的皇子哪里美，但是那身重金打造的铠甲在光的眼里美得像移动的金币山，或许还有皇子露出来的金色发丝加成。  
诶，总之，就是漂亮。  
他尾随夕雾出去的时候还顺手给一脸焦虑的阿莉塞塞了一把在黄金港买的金平糖，鬼知道这个抠门精什么时候买的，估计买回来也是想分析一下这漂漂亮亮十分受小姑娘欢迎的玩意咋做，好以后自己做出来挂到板子售卖，总之钱不嫌多。  
夕雾那咬牙切齿的模样一看就不是去逛街的，再联系一下芝诺斯来多玛巡视这件事，光还是不太放心的通知了一下飞燕就坠在后方跟着出发了。  
一想到能见到漂亮皇子他还有些兴奋，也不知道皇子胸甲上那一大块能不能抠下来点，一看就值钱，他这时候也不管什么体面不体面了，寻思着自己最近实力还算有进步，抠个角下来应该可以。  
但是似乎整个撬下来更加值钱些。  
光摸着下巴一边满口胡言劝着夕雾要刺杀就带上他一起多份照应，一边盘算着怎么能把人家铠甲上抠个洞。  
回收战利品这种事怎么能叫抢，这叫资源合理利用，虽然他现在还打不过人家，但是不妨碍他有这个梦想。  
正在左耳朵进右耳朵出听着夜露说废话的皇子无端的觉得鼻子有点痒，试图揉揉鼻子的时候手甲擦到了面罩上。  
啊，真麻烦，迟早要把这完蛋玩意丢了。他面无表情的想着，抬手接住了夕雾从天而至的一刀。  
虽然皇子不至于说出完蛋玩意这种词，但是从他被光打碎了头盔就很痛快的丢了的行为来看的确是对这东西感到不耐烦的。  
已经给他身上各部位做好规划的光在他丢出来的一瞬间手一捞就抱回了怀里，想着以后开个巡回展会，帝国皇子被击碎的头盔可以放一个展位。  
他这样的举动也成功的让芝诺斯咽下了要说的话，意味不明的看着他。这出乎意料的一手让在场的其他人都像看怪物一样盯着他，好在光脸皮厚，气定神闲的抱着和他上半身差不多大的死神头盔站在那。  
“你很喜欢这个？”芝诺斯若有所思的看着这个蛮族英雄，对方的举动的确是出乎他的意料，但是想着难得是个在他手下能坚持一段时间的家伙，心底居然诡异的多了一丝兴趣。  
“没有没有，还好还好。”光一脸谦虚的回答，然后当着所有人的面把头盔塞进了以太空间，对面夜露的眼神都能把他扎穿了，想不通怎么有人敢当着这神经病上司的面打了还要带东西走的，当这是伴手礼吗。  
多玛代理总督难得对男人升起了一丝勇气可嘉的赞扬。  
“那么这就作为你进步的奖赏。”皇子似乎误会了什么，望向不远处动静不小赶过来的阿莉塞以及带着的村民们，“下次也给我惊喜吧，蛮族的英雄。”  
说完在砸下来的烟雾弹带出的雾气弥漫之前，芝诺斯对着光露出了一个充满战意的笑容，狂风吹乱了他的头发，烟雾下皇子的面容被加倍柔和，反而让光的心脏不争气的跳。  
那双漂亮的眼睛如果真的是宝石该值多少钱啊。  
他随着伙伴们离开的时候在心里给皇子又抬了个等级，毕竟这人真的就浑身上下透露着自己很值钱的模样，光甚至在盘算养一个皇子需要的花费，小算盘噼里啪啦，最后得出了自己估计养不起的结论，遗憾的挠了挠头安慰伙伴去了。  
他偶尔会接一些外快，也不知道赚的钱都拿去做什么了，进了他的账户几乎没见出来的，问起来就是老婆本，可是也从来没见过英雄和谁有什么亲密关系。  
今天接的任务是某个黄金港的富商委托的暗杀任务，说是自己的兄弟自从被强征去了帝国参军之后就没什么消息传回来，送信去的时候被偷偷告知因为得罪了上司被找了个由头送去前线当炮灰去了。光从中间人手里收下这个委托的时候甚至觉得有些奇妙，因为上面写明了是帝国皇子手下的百夫长，怪不得这么高的委托金都没人接，而且任务人也只能提供他们最近的动向，并不精确。  
这倒也没关系，看在金币的份上。  
完成任务的光屏息挂在角落的时候还想着加雷马可真节俭，灯都不乐意多开，为他提供了许多便利。哪像那些缩在港口的官员们恨不得灯火通明，想去打探情报都得乔装打扮一番。  
只不过加雷马人还真是麻烦，戴着头盔不太方便找人。  
完成委托的光趁着这一队巡逻士兵经过后翻到了一个房间里，这边没什么人，可以作为一个突破口结束今天这个小任务。  
随即他的目光很快就凝在了某件事物上，仔细一看墙角摆放着几乎有他一人高的武器匣子，是属于芝诺斯的，他眼热了很久的那个转转乐。金属制品在灯光下闪耀着光辉，似乎在对光传递着着快来摸我的信息。  
我就摸一下，研究明白大概结构就好。  
他在搞清楚了外部构造后吞了口口水屏息伸出手去试图抽出刀来。   
没抽动。  
他有些疑惑的凑近了去打量这构造新奇的匣子是否存在隐秘的暗扣，并且津津有味的记录着上面属于加雷马的独特花纹。  
“你在看什么？”  
低沉的男声从光的身后传来。  
研究得入了迷的英雄随口回答道：“在研究这玩意怎么打开的。”  
他很快意识到了不对劲，可身后的男人反应更快，伸出手来越过他的肩膀，不知道按动了什么，装着长刀的武器匣子转动，那把甲人族的神兵就这么轻易的被抽了出来。  
“这样可以吗？”他凑在光的耳边轻声询问，气息浅浅的扫过耳廓，然后看着这胆大包天的小贼耳朵肉眼可见的红了起来。  
这可真是意外之喜。皇子捏着蛮族英雄的后颈，把这主动送上门的猎物像提猫一样拎了起来，他们明明才接触两次，但是他明显的感觉到这位英雄对他过分的在意，更别说对方飞跃性的进步让他惊喜不已。  
他在追逐我的脚步。  
虽然是不得不如此，但是这个认知还是令皇子对于能拥有这样一个勤奋的对手这件事感到愉快。  
“我说我只是路过没有别的意思你信吗。”发现自己无法挣扎之后，英雄软趴趴的挂在皇子手上试图蒙混过关。  
“真巧，我手下也碰巧死了一个百夫长。”当场就接到消息的芝诺斯勾起了嘴角回答他。  
场面顿时就冷了下来，光尴尬得眼神游移，干巴巴的回答：“不如这样，我这次佣金和你五五分，就当没看到我怎么样，皇子殿下。”  
他试图收买这位战争机器，毕竟就目前这个状况双方都没有战斗的意思，能退一步是一步就好了。  
第一次有人有胆子和他做交易的感觉令人新奇，可不缺钱的皇子似乎是觉得这不够有诚意，依旧维持着原来的表情挂着微妙的笑容看着他。  
这下麻烦大了。  
光苦着脸，他孑然一身，没什么拿得出手的东西，又不想白费功夫和芝诺斯在这打一场，身上倒是有些小玩意，但是觉得人家更加看不上了，这么想着不禁有些丧气，伸手摸了摸怀里的东西，把之前做的首饰掏了出来。  
“这是我身上最贵的了。”这点东西是他用好不容易挖到的海蓝宝石仔细雕琢的，还没有卖出去就赔了，颇有些恋恋不舍的塞到芝诺斯的手里。  
长条的木质盒子放在加雷马人手里几乎有些不够看，他单手掀开盖子之后里面五彩缤纷的糖果和甜腻的香气溢散出来，让人有些惊讶的挑了挑眉。  
糟糕，那是他给阿莉塞做的金平糖。  
极简主义说白了就是抠门的英雄习惯了什么都用一样的木盒子，导致了这样一个令人窒息的场面，反应迅速的从怀里又摸出一个盒子塞皇子手里试图纠正错误，又被皇子一起拿去。  
“都收了。”他把人放下之后就真的不再去理会，终于解放了的光身子一缩也不去讨要那盒不怎么值钱的糖果融入了延夏的夜色之中。  
金发的加雷马人垂眼观察那盒甜腻的东西，也不担心光会给他下毒，打量了两眼发现这点东西还不够他一口的，干脆一并倒进了嘴里，不多时就传来了嘎啦嘎啦糖果和牙齿碰撞的声音。  
唔。  
这玩意甜得让人牙疼。一口闷的皇子皱着眉灌了一杯水。  
——  
再次见到芝诺斯的时候，光几乎被金发里若隐若现的耳坠闪花了眼，反复观察许久确认不是眼花之后咂咂嘴赞扬了自己的雕金技巧和皇子的品味。主要是前面这一项让他沾沾自喜，恰巧和皇子眼睛同色的宝石和俊美的容貌相得映彰，要不是对方是个帝国皇子，光甚至想邀请来给自己打广告，毕竟这真的是他见过的最完美的展示。  
报酬问题不知道能不能用陪练两场来换，万一就成功了呢，毕竟这位皇子好像还挺喜欢他的。蹲在河畔堡某个小山坡后的英雄摸着下巴开始思考最低成本方案，完全没发现登上飞空艇的皇子在被气流吹起发丝的时候眯着眼睛准确的朝他的方向看了一眼。  
一心沉浸在写致富笔记的光完全忘了去想自己鬼使神差的来看一眼离开多玛的芝诺斯是为了什么，在飞空艇起飞的同时狠狠的打了个喷嚏吹飞了几页纸。  
芙朵拉发现他们的殿下戴了新的耳饰。其实也不是什么很特别的事，就是那东西晃眼得很，在地板上的倒影都能看得到的反光，让恭敬垂着头的她不由自主的抬头看了一眼，然后就对上了皇子没什么感情的眼睛，心里打了个突就又低下了头，心中还有些奇怪，那并不是加雷马人所喜爱的款式，而且对于男人来说华丽得太女气了——虽然这东西出现在皇子身上依旧诡异的符合他的气质就是了。她定了神将这个插曲抛之脑后，继续汇报着阿拉米格的情况。  
座位上的芝诺斯也不知道有没有在听，双目无神放空坐在上方漫不经心的玩着耳朵上的耳饰也不知道在想什么。  
“哈——秋——”  
“光阁下是感冒了吗？”夕雾有些担忧的望着不断打喷嚏的光。  
“没，没，可能又有人在想我了——哈秋！”又打了个喷嚏的青年用手帕捂着鼻子，眼里都飞起了泪花，感到十分不好意思的回了自己的房间。  
拥有光之加护的英雄不明原因的过敏了，医师来查看的时候都说没问题，可是他就是止不住，时不时就得打喷嚏，情况严重到副业都没法开展，好在多玛的忍者们更加擅长探查，这样的任务也用不到他，于是每天带着面罩蹲在房里帮着飞燕处理事物。  
“别用这表情看我，真的没事。”顶着双胞胎担忧的眼神，光又打了几个喷嚏，手上一错，本来快要制作完成的长刀就这么活生生搓成了废铁。  
又浪费了一份材料，心痛得表情都皱了的英雄把一堆东西团吧团吧塞角落里，招呼两个年轻人一起去帮飞燕收集些轻微损伤的武器回来。  
这点武器当然不够，但是总不能让没有武器的村民们拿着木棍上战场。阿莉塞的担忧几乎都要写在脸上，知道她在想什么的光随手揉了揉她的头发说道：“别担心阿莉塞，身为英雄的大哥哥我啊，还是稍微有那么点积蓄的，已经联络好了要好的工匠了。”  
他用指甲盖比划了一下，知道这家伙有多抠门的少女最后还是忍不住露出了笑容随即想起什么似的黑着脸问他。  
“你刚才挖完了泥是不是没洗手。”  
“哦…好像是吧。”没察觉到危险的英雄挠了挠自己的头发没心没肺的回答道，然后腰上被狠狠来了一肘子，虽然没多疼，还是故作夸张的跳了起来，在这样快活的气氛里，一直绷紧的精灵少女终于稍微放松了一些，让一直关注她的兄长暗地里松了一口气，对上光在背后对他比的成功手势，也会心一笑，主动提了妹妹收集的武器跟上了他们的脚步。  
光找人定好的武器在傍晚时分送了过来，托了红玉海海盗们的福，绕过了探查迅速送来了烈士庵，面对这样大量的武具，解了燃眉之急的飞燕难得有些说不出话来，只能笑着把光整个人都抱进了怀里猛地拍着他的后背，试图用这种方式表达自己的激动。  
“别拍了别拍了肺都拍出来了，”光说完又打了个喷嚏，“之前托了铸甲和锻造协会的师弟师妹们做的，质量还算不错就是可能形状有些不太行。”  
钱包被掏空大半的英雄生怕自己下一秒就要葬身在激动的友人手下，连忙窜出两米远解释道。  
那也是很大的帮助了。飞燕几步上前捉住光的手，自己都还在为了复国而战日子过得不拘小节的多玛少主不知道要怎么感谢他，笑着张了张嘴就被光打断了。  
“也没有多少钱，多玛建立了市场之后给我免税就好。”他这副一定能成功的表情又给了大家力量，就连一旁喝酒的豪雪也哈哈大笑起来。  
“当然，这都是小事情。”飞燕捉着他的手认真道，“你是多玛永远的朋友，只要你需要，多玛人民永远站在你身后。”  
飞燕想夺回的地方其实不大，但是他的朋友们愿意为了他付出这样多，他当然要付出同样的感情，付出同等的许诺，这不止是感激，也是一位君主对自己的的警醒，让他不要忘了这一天，不要忘了现在为多玛奋斗的这些人。  
“怪隆重的，我也是多玛的朋友，这就是朋友之间的互相帮助，事情结束后再一起喝酒吧。”光突然就有些不好意思，也用拳头撞了撞飞燕的肩膀，丢下了约定之后又同手同脚的跑去找贯先生一起锻武器去了。  
——  
皇子在阿拉米格听着手下的汇报，听到光之战士为多玛的起义军资助了大量武具之后也只是抬了抬眼皮示意自己知道了，丝毫没有担忧他亲手提拔的代理总督安全的反应。这也是理所应当的，他放给了夜露全部的权力，怎么使用就是那个女人的事情，多的他不再关心，多玛唯一能让他情绪起伏的，大约只剩下那个与他遇到过的所有人都不相同的，实力能够与他比肩的蛮族英雄了。  
等待的时间可真是难熬…但是美好的时刻也很值得等待不是吗？看着实验结束后跟着奥卢斯前来汇报数据的芙朵拉，皇子难得笑了笑。  
他知道他心爱的猎物正在不断的进步，他也不能落后才是。  
“哈秋！！！！！”决战当天的光之战士喷嚏打得震天响，身边的村民们不禁和他开了个玩笑缓解自身的紧张。  
“英雄阁下该不会是在外面招惹了姑娘吧，在我们这有传说是如果对心上人的爱意足够强烈被神明所倾听到的话，每当想念心上人的时候对方也会有所感应的。”  
他这都打了快小半个月的喷嚏了，招惹到的家伙该是多么意志坚定啊。英雄脑海里突然跳出一张俊美的脸蛋和漂亮得耀眼的金色长发，打了个冷颤后甩了甩头试图把这画面抛之脑后。  
海德林在上，他一心赚钱，洁身自好，可从来不会招惹别人，别人也别来念叨他。  
而一直念叨着他的那位金发太子倒是心情很好的擦着他的天羽羽斩，心心念念想着他的猎物，期待着他们再次相遇。  
——  
“你很喜欢——钱？”结束了一场战斗的芝诺斯看着一旁放空表情盯着他的爱刀休息的英雄觉得好笑，“那么你是否愿意加入加雷马？我们不但可以享受这样的厮杀，你想要的东西我都可以满足。”  
“不了吧。”光恋恋不舍的收回视线，咽了两口口水回答道，“我这个人还是比较有原则的。”  
但是如果你出的钱足够多的话。  
他这句话还没说出口，就看到对方一脸赞同的模样点了点头。  
不是，你当真了吗。  
惊觉皇子是个说什么信什么的诚实人物，光痛苦不已，难道自己在对手眼里是这么个形象。这稍微有些…太正直了让人怪不好意思的。下意识摸了摸鼻子的英雄不留神扯到了伤口，疼得脸都皱了起来。  
“看来是情报有误，你不喜欢金钱的话，那么是喜欢这副武具？”皇子十分认真的询问，“如果你实在是喜欢，这场决斗过后不论输赢我都会把它们赠予你。那么——”  
“来战斗吧，来享受这场盛大的舞会，来开创我们的梦幻新世界。”  
随着话音落下，身后张牙舞爪的神龙周身的拘束也随之解除，人造超越之力在他的身上发动，强烈的以太气流搅碎了地面的花瓣后卷到半空中，有些许沾在皇子的发丝和脸上，配着他变得猩红的瞳孔，多了一丝诡异的美感。  
英雄在这一刻突然就把那些所谓的金钱和价值都抛之脑后，认认真真的感叹了一声皇子得天独厚的容貌，随即握紧了刀柄一跃而起，攀着和神龙合二为一的芝诺斯背上的鳞片随着他升上空中。  
虽然和这样庞大的蛮神比斗的确是有些吃力了，但是不试试怎么知道，毕竟他现在也不是为了自己一个人在战斗。因为战意而热血沸腾的光几乎有些克制不住的颤抖，深吸了一口气平缓之后才落在这位皇子制造出的平台上做出了战斗姿势。  
都走到这一步了，他也不能随便倒下。额上的鲜血染红了侧脸，却掩盖不了英雄明亮的双眼。  
这场战斗的全程只有在场的二人能够见证，其中的细节再也无人知晓。  
光虽然抱着就算是粉身碎骨都要活下来的决心，但是也没意料到自己真的能赢下这场战斗，透支了一切的英雄在皇子选择自杀的时候不可置信的瞪大了眼睛，看着那高大的身影向后倒去，震起了满地的碎花。  
“可恶，被他给逃了。”迟来的莉瑟有些不甘心的撰紧了拳头，随后被光安抚性的拍了拍肩膀，伤痕累累的男人对她摇了摇头，随后不太客气的坐在了生机逐渐流逝的皇子身边。  
“难得一个漂亮的后花园就这么被毁了个干净，”他用刀插进花丛下的泥土里撑着身子避免自己倒下，“要是以后需要修复的话这份钱就让我来出吧，报酬就从您的身上取了。”  
他用手背已经破烂的手甲敲了敲芝诺斯的盔甲，发不出声的皇子那双漂亮的蓝眼睛空洞的望着他，鲜血染红了鲜花，这些瑰丽的花瓣反而衬得加雷马人加倍的俊美。  
“您可真是位了不得的对手啊，让我毕生难忘。”他说完实在是撑不住，不受控制的向前倒去，脑袋砰的一声砸在芝诺斯的胸甲上，虚弱的抱怨道，“就是这个盔甲有点硬，以后有机会换个布甲吧。”  
“阿尔菲诺…芝诺斯的武器是我的战利品，别忘了帮我收好。”  
在围上来的众人手忙脚乱的救治中，光最后挣扎着说了这句话便昏了过去。  
快要失去意识的皇子勉强勾起了一丝笑容，连同他心爱的猎物一起坠入了黑暗之中。  
——  
这场战斗的后遗症让光在床上躺了好几天，连庆功宴也只是去了意思一下就瘫在了某个角落，让想同他喝一杯的起义军们找不到人。  
他也没觉得这次的战争是他的功劳，最大的功劳大概是要给芝诺斯吧，这位任性的皇太子在路上根本没有安排什么阻碍，使得他十分顺利的就与对方会了面。这简直像是在守株待兔，想到这，他枕着手臂在神像背后抽了抽鼻子。不可否认他有一瞬间心动想要在加雷马打工，皇子看起来或许会是个好上司，难得觉得惊艳的人就这么利落的奔赴死亡难免让人遗憾，他从武器匣中抽出了天羽羽斩，对着月光比划了一下。  
那么就祝愿这位漂亮的皇子下辈子投个好胎好了。  
妖刀在光沉思的时候在月光下不太明显的闪了一下，被注意到之前又恢复了原样，散发着诡异的气息。  
阿拉米格战场的某个角落里，勉强从尸骸堆中爬出来的人影不轻不重的打了个喷嚏，有些疑惑的看了一眼不属于自己的身子。  
“这可真是奇怪，已死之人也会生病吗。”  
月光落入他漂亮的蓝色眼睛里，被凝结的血块染成一缕缕的头发掉出兜帽，勉强还能辨认出一丝金色，干脆被主人扯开了帽子彻底解放，他不太在意的脱光了勉强挂在身上的破烂衣物，在尸体中挑拣着还算是完好的衣衫，格外明亮的月色下，伤口逐渐愈合的身体显得有些诡异，微不可查的暗红色以太穿梭又消失不见。  
掌控着身体的灵魂虽然有些惊讶，但是还是整理好了自己身上的衣服，扎紧了皮带之后看向远处的灯火。  
“算是重新给我一次机会吗？无趣的真神啊，如果你真的存在——”  
“那么就让我快些找到他吧。”  
“哈秋！！！！！”  
“这个喷嚏声！”  
“找到英雄阁下了！”庆祝的人们再次骚动起来，一窝蜂的涌向声音的源头，团团围住抱着战利品试图逃跑的光之战士，虽然热情但还是不失分寸的把他们的英雄迎到了人群中心，七嘴八舌的表达他们的感谢。  
面对这样热闹的场面光只能挂着笑容连连点头，好不容易从人群中挤了出来不禁长吁一口气，他每次庆功宴喝点酒就会出事，搞得现在胆战心惊的，生怕再卷入什么麻烦事物中。  
等到阿雷恩瓦尔德来邀请光一起去冒险的时候，无聊的英雄激动得眼睛都亮了，在两位同伴打趣的目光中故作冷静的把拳头凑近嘴边咳了一声解释道：“我只是有些好奇，你们知道的，我对这种寻宝工作比较感兴趣。”  
最好还能挖点好东西出来最好了。这句话他没说出来，只是笑了两声又抿住嘴角做出一本正经的模样一同去打听消息。  
探查斯卡拉遗迹的时候还算是顺利，三人有惊无险的汇合之后，光发现遗迹中还有着当初留下的服饰，怪物们早已没有这样的需求，保存得完好，等到消灭了王族们变成的怪物，再次清点战利品时，他看着这种从未见过的设计，脑子里突然开始跑偏。  
说起来芝诺斯也是皇族，如果他脱下厚重的盔甲穿上这样制式的服装，拉高的领子遮住半张脸，露出那双被战意点燃的眼睛和手臂上的漂亮肌肉。他被自己想象中那双锐利的眼睛震得失神，在阿尔菲诺连连的呼唤声中回了神。  
“啊，我听到了，这些宝藏都让阿雷恩瓦尔德拿去吧，我就要这些。”他指了下角落里的那一堆布料，那值不了几个钱，但是作为这次探险出力最大的功臣，阿雷恩瓦尔德还是想留下点什么作为光的报酬。  
“这个啊，没有必要，这些衣服的设计对我来说可比单纯的财宝价值高得多了，”光开始收拾他的战利品，“你明白的吧，财宝总是有耗尽的那天，找不到赚钱的法子，袋子里的金钱还是留不住哦。”  
阿雷恩瓦尔德陷入沉思，光也没有去打扰他，聪明的阿尔菲诺也理解了这句话的意思，在他想要夸赞的时候被光不好意思的捂住了嘴。  
“只是一名商人微不足道的小经验，我不说他最后也会想到的，或者其他人也会，毕竟阿拉米格的聪明人也是很多的。”  
“但是您不提醒我们还是会走很多弯路，”想明白了的阿雷恩瓦尔德认真的同他道了谢，“这次算是过了一把探险的瘾了，还是快些上去吧，不然阿尔菲诺可得难受死了。”  
“总，总之我们三个平安无事的找到了废王黄金，皆大欢喜了，多余的事情就别说了！”警觉对方要揭自己丑，阿尔菲你连忙打断，催促着收拾好了的同伴们早点返回。  
掩藏不住的不自在惹得另外两位哈哈大笑起来。  
——  
接下来的日子似乎与往常没什么不同，光依旧在四处奔波完成委托中度过，不过介于飞燕的多玛和阿拉米格那边才刚刚收复，多分了一些精力在东方，还特地打了招呼只接这边的委托。  
“我看看，那正好，有人出了高价想要和光之战士一起旅行参与战斗。”冒险者行会的接待员翻了翻任务表，选了一个金额最高看起来又不太费时费力的。  
“这类任务不太好接…”光皱着眉表示有些苦恼，想着万一对方是他的狂热粉丝呢。  
“委托方说按照你的意思来随时可以停止，一周十万。”  
“接，都可以接，马上带我去看看我亲爱的任务对象。”光的手甲在桌上发出好大的声响，目光坚定，哪里还有之前那犹豫的模样。  
这次的委托来自一名金发的男性精灵，自称是泽洛斯，虽然做冒险者打扮，但是一举一动都十分有教养，带着一股子光十分熟悉的气息，这不禁让人有些疑惑。  
“冒昧问一句您是来自伊修加德吗。”他似乎是将委托人当做了哪家出门长见识的小贵族，出人意料的是对方轻轻的摇了摇头。  
“还要再北方一些，我来自常年冰雪覆盖的国家，但是那如今也不是我的国家了。”俊美的精灵青年似乎不愿再提起这件事，反倒是让光误会了，有些不好意思的挠了挠头发，许诺一定要让对方有一个对得起价格的良好体验。  
实际上包里的钱都是抢来的丝毫不心疼的精灵青年闻言眼睛都亮了起来，亦步亦趋的跟着光离开了委托柜台。  
这位委托人有一种对事物近乎孩子气的好奇，同样研习了厨艺，了解寒冷地带的特色大多是为了保持热量以炖煮类菜品为主的光特地带他去体验了自己品尝过觉得还不错的巷子内的东方美食，望着对方皱着眉打量半天草莓大福，在试探性咬下去后眼睛都亮起来的模样不禁觉得好笑。  
这样的委托或许可以多来一些，他不介意天天给人做导游。他这么想着，为在口中又塞了一份三色丸子的委托人递过去了一份解腻的玄米茶。  
旅途进行到延夏的时候，似乎是老天都觉得这趟太过顺利了得增添点磨难才能称为冒险旅行，夜晚的村子里受到了野兽的袭击。  
此时的光和泽洛斯正在屋子里看一亩给他们制作米饼，其实不是多么昂贵的东西，但胜在独特，是在北方生活的泽洛斯从未品尝过的食物。  
被煎得有些焦黄被按压成圆饼状的米饭刷上了调配好的酱料，出锅后包上烘烤好的海苔，撒上一些细盐，吃在嘴里香脆可口。  
泽洛斯就是叼着这样的小吃去处理来袭的延夏虎的。都不用光出手，那只上一刻还在咆哮的野兽就沉闷的倒在了地上，完成了一击必杀的精灵收回了长刀，另一只手还接了一下嘴边掉下来的食物碎屑，这轻松的姿态无一不展示出了出手那人的战斗力之高强，完全出乎了光的意料。  
只是那样的战斗姿态无端的让人想起某位逝去的皇子。  
“皮料保持得十分完好啊。”蹲在虎尸面前的光夸赞道，“想要把战利品做成什么物件吗？”  
只是随手而为的精灵思考了一会开口道，“送给你了。朋友是可以这样的吧？”  
他说得没头没尾的，光却突然笑了起来。  
“你们金色头发的家伙都是这样的吗，总是莫名其妙的称呼对方为朋友？”他说的小声，但是还是传入耳目聪明的精灵耳边。  
“我只有你一个朋友，那些平庸又弱小的存在哪里能和猛兽比肩。”  
他自比为猛兽，言语中透露着傲气，光却觉得仿佛是在面对正在傲娇的阿莉塞一般，十分具有包容心的应了是。  
欸，不对劲，明明看起来差不多大，我怎么又是这种心态。他这么想着有些无奈的晃了晃脑袋，安抚了村民们之后把虎尸带去溪水边处理去了。  
他的委托人身上似乎有许多秘密，但是直来直去的想法并不令人讨厌，就连那点强势的态度都因为与某人的相似被光一并接纳。  
好在泽洛斯并不像皇子那样追求战斗，大多数时间也只是喜欢粘在他的身边观察他的生活，对于什么事物都仿佛没怎么经历过的模样让光不禁又多照顾了一下，要知道这位俊美的精灵甚至连船票都不会买，一个人在红玉海的码头疑惑了十分钟，最后被去给他买章鱼丸子的英雄领走。  
他又哪里知道这个莫名其妙的精灵只是因为还不是巅峰状态无法获得最强烈的快乐，所以暂时放下了那些战斗欲望呢。但是这样的日子过得让那人对他的兴趣反而不止是战斗方面了。  
——  
“你的朋友很多。”  
在飞燕的晚宴上，泽洛斯平静地说着，明明没什么情绪起伏却让人觉得他好像有些不满，光抬头去看他，发现还是平常那副嘴角带着笑容的表情。  
金主好像有点生气。  
还不算是那么迟钝的英雄眨眨眼，轻咳了一声掩饰要从喉咙迸发的笑声，推了自己的那份烤鳗鱼过去。  
“你也是我的朋友。”  
金发的精灵像是被顺了毛的猫满意的接受了这份讨好。  
在多玛的平静生活被来访的帝国大使所打破，此时的光还在教泽洛斯刻木雕，聪明的精灵学得很快，他似乎挺喜欢这个打发时间的方式，每天都能有高质量的产出。  
飞燕麻烦光陪同他一起会见帝国大使的时候，泽洛斯正好雕出了一只小狗放在光的手边，难得的好心情被打断之后有些不痛快的眯起了眼。  
这样的会面虽然不太合适但是因为精灵满脸的不悦，最后还是被光一起带去。  
“这帝国大使说话怎么觉得怪怪的。”拥有野兽直觉的光站在飞燕的身后和泽洛斯咬耳朵，精灵漫不经心的瞟了一眼，发现在这群人里就认识那个主和派的...叫什么了，算了这都不重要，加雷马的事务与他无关，他只要在挚友身边，就能每天都有新鲜的玩意缓解他无法痛快战斗的内心。  
好有趣，再给他看多一些不一样的事物吧挚友，或许他会对这无聊的世界多出一份兴趣。精灵湖蓝色的眼睛微微眯起，望着光说话时一张一合的唇瓣有些走神。  
好像被什么东西给盯上了。  
明目张胆和朋友说着小话的光打了个冷颤，下意识的挠了挠脖子。  
来使朝阳和多玛的会谈和光其实没多大关系，他身处此处也只是为了帮飞燕镇场子，以至于无聊得在桌子底下胡乱动作，一不小心勾到了泽洛斯的手之后干脆玩性大发的拨弄它，还低声说精灵那双指节圆润修长的手生得很适合当展示首饰的模特。  
这份幼稚的玩乐一直持续到谈话结束，朝阳询问能否带着他在延夏参观的时候，听到询问的光下意识的回答:“当然，陪同游玩的收费是一天五千金币。”  
随即他才想起自己不是在工作，而是帮着飞燕接待来使，一抬头发现朝阳的笑容都要无法维持下去，只得诚恳道歉，做好了自己被刁难的准备。  
没想到这位全权大使仿佛真的是为了和平而来，身上阴郁的气息转瞬即逝，又挂上了和善的模样。  
这场参观之旅最后还是因为突发状况而没能进行下去。光也不是傻子，种种的违和让他将整个过程都转述了一遍才回到自己的小院落之中，看着坐在温暖的被炉之中打盹的泽洛斯心想自己还真的是做赔本买卖来的，跑大老远看这样一场自导自演的闹剧。  
可朝阳的手未免伸得太长，要是他没有跟去，导致一亩兄妹俩受了伤害，那就更是不能原谅的事情了。  
光身上的怒气来得快消失的也快，但还是被敏锐的泽洛斯察觉。  
“遇到了有趣的事情？”他刻意说反话，没见过这人生气的精灵觉得很是新鲜。  
“不，是很无聊的事情，这样浪费时间在他身上还不如想想怎么帮助多玛重建市场。”脱下了外衫的光一起缩进了被炉里满足的眯起了眼睛，觉得还是在房间里躺着做咸鱼最好，虽然精灵经常会用火热的眼神盯着他，但是日子久了倒也可以无视，甚至还要调侃几句。  
泽洛斯学的东西多而杂，似乎什么都难不倒他，还能帮着光解决许多问题，长得也还不错，胡乱扯了几句关于多玛现状如何改善的方案之后，英雄觉得自己真的是交到了一个令人满意的朋友，有这一个聪明的脑袋可省了不少事，这样想着他打了个哈欠干脆趴在桌子上睡了过去。  
“这样毫无防备…这就是朋友？”精灵修长的手触碰着光的后颈，在这样温暖房间里呆了这么久的体温出人意料的低，凉得光无意识的缩了缩脖子抬手把那冰棍一样的东西抓进手心。  
“是你抓住我了，挚友。”他低声笑了起来，“我唯一的朋友，既然是你主动选择的，那就无法回头了。”  
睡梦中的英雄打了个喷嚏，皱了皱脸最终还是没有醒来。  
泽洛斯似乎心情很好，在光醒来后甚至还愿意陪着去送别帝国来使，在朝阳说出早晚要找他算账的时候，那随性而为的超越之力似乎又擅自发动，让他看到了朝阳的过去，看着眼前放狠话的黑发青年不禁有些头疼，这都是什么事啊。  
而多玛这边在听过光的描述之后，飞燕认为即便是铤而走险和魔鬼做交易，也要从帝国手中换取民众的生机，话题太过沉重，一向心大的光也没法说出什么安抚的话语，他发觉泽洛斯似乎沉默了许久，不禁想问问对方在想些什么。  
“说起来你的家乡也是在北方，或许是听过这位帝国大使的名声？”从夜露的记忆中见过朝阳过去拥有足以上帝国学校的实力和智慧，看起来并不是个甘于奔走宣扬和平的人，如果有线索的话或许能有什么突破口。  
“不，”沉思的精灵迟钝的眨眨眼，“我不知道他是谁。”  
听着这句话，不知为何突然想发笑，另一边的飞燕也打趣被这样棘手的家伙盯上都有得受的了，还能笑得出来不愧是拥有强大心脏的家伙。  
“兵来将挡水来土掩好了，我可不想做赔本买卖。”他的手肘搭在泽洛斯的肩膀上，面上又露出了一贯的笑容。  
朝阳的阴谋很快就显露。  
“不是说艾欧泽亚的英雄只要出的起价格什么委托都能完成吗？”朝阳露出了稍微有些恶意的笑容，“那么要出多少钱才能让你不插手这件事呢，或许我能够给你足够多的金钱。”  
“我原本想好了价格，但是似乎有人比我更想做这笔生意，我只好忍痛割爱。”光对上了新生的蛮神那双包含恨意的眸子，眨了眨眼意识到自己好像又错过了一笔大单子，遗憾的拒绝了朝阳，他分明可以收了钱黑吃黑的。“有些生命的价格金钱已经无法衡量了，真可惜，要是合作的对象是她，我倒是愿意做另一桩买卖。”  
意识到什么的全权大使转过头去，月光下的月读冷漠又美丽，随即认为光只是在虚张声势，冷哼一声说出了扭曲事实的话语命令剩余的加雷马军官从战场上抽身。  
在蛮神的威胁下整个河畔堡里的生物迅速撤离，反倒是精灵没有离开，理由是想试试和英雄并肩作战的机会。  
这可真不是个好机会。  
光这时候才想起来眼前的家伙一开始的要求就是要跟着一起冒险的，有些苦恼的想着要是夜露真的打算精炼在场的人类，他应该还能腾出手护一下没有海德林祝福的泽洛斯。  
“我不会被精炼。”似乎是看出光的担忧，泽洛斯开口说道，“只有我来掌控神，没有神来制约我的可能。”  
他说话一如既往的狂妄，但是那样的自信诡异的让光放下心来应对夜露的攻击。  
直到夜露内心深处的幻影再次感染到她的时候，在场的两人都为最后出现的那个高大的身影惊讶了一番，只不过惊讶的点似乎不太一样。  
泽洛斯提着刀走到跪坐在虚幻的场地中浑身冷汗的夜露面前，刀尖划过地面发出刺耳的摩擦声。  
“你对自己很狠，是个值得获得称赞的强者。”虽然是这样说着，他还是有些不解，“我看得到你眼底的欲望，你明明可以走得更远，怎么会屈服于这样软弱的感情呢？”  
他的身后是和芝诺斯的幻影拼命抵抗的豪雪幻影，这是夜露内心景象中唯一拥有光影的存在。  
“如果感受过温暖，就不会想忘记的吧。”黑发凌乱的铺在面上，痛苦的夜露低声回应道，“我们都是没有感受过爱的罪恶之人啊，芝诺斯大人。”  
她颤抖的手在幻影被击碎的瞬间变得稳定，月读的化身再次覆上了她的身体，被点破了身份的泽洛斯也不在意，他享受欲望，不觉得爱这样的东西是必须的，反倒是身后激战过后的光慌忙把他向后扯，问他是不是疯了才在蛮神面前发呆。  
“爱是什么必须的东西吗。”精灵有些苦恼让明明有更强大可能的夜露止步于此的原因。  
没有听清他们的对话，以为是夜露幻象中的过去影响到了朋友的光大脑极速运转，在躲避月读的攻击同时回答他的朋友。  
“我不知道是不是必须，但是如果你需要的话，我也会爱你的。”  
父爱那种爱。  
想着朋友平时生活不能自理的模样，光在内心补了一句，顺便想了想再养个儿子自己需要准备些什么。  
听了他们全程对话的蛮神不知为何下手更重了一些，打得光满地乱窜，最终被两人合力击溃。  
最后出场的朝阳浮夸的表情让大战一场后有些疲惫的光都不想分神去配合他，好在这个疯狂的加雷马人也不太在意，自顾自的开始述说他对芝诺斯一开始没有选择他的不甘和对夜露失败后的愤怒，他似乎认为这都该是属于他的，那样狰狞的表情让泽洛斯都皱起了眉毛，莫名其妙的看着这个家伙。  
最后还是夜露出手终结了一切，濒死的朝阳再次唤起了超越之力，灰色的世界中，义正言辞的和朝阳说着为了大义为了拯救世界的芝诺斯模样的家伙让醉以太的光几乎站不稳，在被人扶住半抱在怀里之后顺势埋进了对方的怀里咬牙切齿的说道：“早知如此就应该我自己去挖坟，何必让漂亮皇子的身体先被人偷了，亏大了。”  
过分痛苦的英雄甚至没想过自己脱口而出的言论多么吓人，沉浸在那个大约是被无影附体的身体被打扮得多么邋遢和不修边幅上。  
被人埋胸的泽洛斯身体僵硬，心中逐渐出现了一个大胆的猜测。  
漂亮皇子=芝诺斯  
他=芝诺斯  
挚友似乎很喜欢他的身体=挚友喜欢他。  
不错，他果然也很喜欢挚友。不知道是自己误会了的皇太子满意的点了点头。  
——  
“你这个价格不太够，我勉强可以给任务对象个七成死。”光蹲在路边和某个多玛孩子讨价还价，成功从对方手里提高了自己的任务报酬。  
“你明明早就想好了要同意了，为什么还要浪费时间。”观察了一路的精灵不明白光这样做的道理，不禁开口询问道。  
“嗯…我让他提前体验一下乌尔达哈特色毒打。”用一袋粽子糖作为任务报酬的光抓了一把丢进嘴里，咬得嘎啦嘎啦响，“开玩笑的，接任务明码标价才对，不然以后麻烦可多了。”  
只是等到他找到那个孩子托付的寻找对象的时候，对方的身体早已僵硬，蓝色的眼睛没有焦距的望着天空，让光呼吸一错。  
“麻烦的情况来了啊。”他叹息着拔出了武器，在发现入侵者后哇哇大叫的红甲族背景音中开口道，“夺取他人心爱之物为恶，肆意践踏生命为恶，是恶——”  
“即斩。”  
他的刀光利落的穿透了对方的脖颈，蛮族那还在狰狞怒骂的表情凝固在了面上，不甘心的摇晃了几下后，沉重的身体仰面倒地没了声音。  
做完这一切的光才放松了紧绷的面部，蹲在那只幼小的柴犬面前唉声叹气的不知如何是好，总觉得带回去了小朋友会哭得很大声啊。虽然这么想着，还是现场打了个小巧的棺木，小心的捧着那个冰凉的身体放了进去。  
“这算是十分死吗，那么七分死是什么样的呢。”地上的红甲族腥臭的血液淌了一地，漂亮的精灵却丝毫不在意的站在一边饶有兴致的观察着。  
挚友的刀变得更快了，他几乎有些按耐不住自己的欲望，抬头看向青年等待着对方的回答。  
会是戏弄折磨对手吗，虽然有些浪费时间，但是挚友的另一面会有这样恶劣吗。  
“哇，眼神可真凶狠，搞得我有些警戒起来了。”收拾好柴犬尸体的光夸张的搓了搓手臂，“开玩笑的，哪有什么七分死，要死就死透，不然砸了招牌就赚不到钱了，很亏。”  
他明明就能为了多玛毫不犹豫的掏出大半身家，但是在一些小事上又扣扣搜搜的作态让原本以为自己足够了解他的泽洛斯又有些不确定了起来。  
回去的时候果不其然的收获了一个哇哇大哭的多玛小孩，绞尽脑汁的光之战士只好掏出自己的糖果库存好不容易哄好了之后又被人抓住下摆说以后赚够钱要来找他学刀术，保护身边的人。  
苦恼的光之战士只得解释半天自己也只是半路出家，半吊子不太适合教人，但是可以给他写推荐信去多玛护卫队学习。  
临走了还一本正经的和人拉勾说以后有机会一定一起战斗。  
见证了这一切的泽洛斯倒是有点不太痛快，他想要的东西如此轻易就被许诺了出去，自己想要得到的时候却不太容易，不禁郁闷得回去多吃了两碗饭，又被光询问是不是心情不错胃口这么好，差点没把碗劈了。  
相处得越久他就发现这个人越不对劲，和他想象的没有丝毫相似之处。  
倒不如说他对所谓英雄的认知都是来自于书中和那些找上门来说要找他复仇的家伙们，鲁莽又坚持正义和立场。  
但是光和他们都不同，以至于泽洛斯的脑子里蹦出当初决斗他要是表明自己能给的足够多是不是结果会和他想的不一样。  
不怎么在意金钱的皇太子突然觉得坐上这个位置掌控那么多的资金还算是有点好处。虽然目前还不在他身边，但是还是让他把回到加雷马这个日程往前提了提。  
同加雷马的战争来得很快，但是灾厄也随之降临，贤人们一个接一个的失去意识，光在前方作战的同时心底也染上了焦虑，再加上盖乌斯带回来的，黑玫瑰计划被重启的消息，让人不得不在意。  
而这一切都落在附身于精灵身上的皇子眼里。  
他不喜欢过多的外物来影响挚友的进步，尤其是在瓦厉斯也明确的表示了他对英雄的欣赏的时候，一种领地被侵犯的想法从心底冒出，甚至对他那位没什么感情的父亲产生了杀意。  
最后这些东西最后还是被收敛了起来，埋在了心底，直到前线战争暂时告一段落，光也寻找到了水晶塔下的那个装置后才确定了自己的那个想法。  
“你有你要做的事，那么我也去完成我的目标。”泽洛斯表情柔和的同选择了传送的光告别，仿佛想着杀回加雷马的人不是他一样，“等到我们都做完应尽之事，就来我的国家看看，我会给你你想要的。”  
“怎么，你终于打算回去继承亿万家财了吗。”终于方法的光紧绷的精神得以放松，同对方开了个玩笑，“那么到时候可别忘了我，我可不想努力了。”  
“你要是愿意的话，我很欢迎。”泽洛斯的笑容变得别有意味起来，他似乎是有些留恋的在光的颈侧虚虚抚摸，“只希望你不要太惊讶。”  
精灵的神情让人觉得熟悉异常，处于传送状态的光意识已经有些模糊，朦胧间只听到一句。  
“也希望你不要让我等待太久了。”  
“挚友。”  
这声称呼让光错愕的瞪大了眼睛，已经看不清神色的精灵逐渐和某个不可能在此的加雷马人重叠，再联想到他这段时间有意无意的表达对皇子的喜爱是在正主面前提出的，平时脸皮很厚的英雄此时尴尬得当场去世。  
这下可完蛋了。  
在时空缝隙中穿梭的失重感中光冷汗连连的想着。  
好在第一世界的生活足够忙碌，让他鸵鸟似的把这些烦恼抛之脑后，可这种事情不管怎样都是得面对的，也不知道加雷马人哪来的消息，回来没多久就被人堵在了家门口，高大的皇子极具压迫力的撑在门框上，阴影把光整个人笼罩，他尴尬的贴着门板，就连对于对方如何死而复生的疑惑都不敢提出。  
太危险了，像被捕食者盯上一样。他偷偷去摸门把手，然后在开门的瞬间被加雷马人一把抓住，一起倒进了门内的地毯上。  
“不必如此紧张，我的朋友。”芝诺斯撑在他的身上和颜悦色的说着。  
“我只是来支付之前那个任务的尾款。”他的双臂环在光的两侧如同牢笼一般，膝盖顶开他的双腿，几乎是明示性的抵着那个脆弱的器官，“顺便再来回应一下你对我的喜爱。”  
他的手伸进衣服里，捏得光的乳头刺痛，活了二十几年第一次被人如此对待的英雄差点叫出声来，连忙捂住嘴巴让自己不要这么丢人。  
“别躲避。”  
芝诺斯掰开他的手，强迫他看向自己。  
“我记得你很喜欢这张脸，现在觉得如何。”  
漂亮的加雷马人长着一张让人性致勃勃的面孔，当他凑在你面前的时候，因为情动而泛着点粉色的皮肤让人看得入迷，抵抗不了这种攻势的光几乎在一瞬间就投了降，破罐子破摔的搂住对方的脖子胡乱亲了两口。  
“还要做什么。”自觉自己在这人面前里子面子都没了的英雄决定不再反抗，还抱有侥幸心理想着这人或许只是在戏弄他呢。  
芝诺斯对他的反应感到好笑，这样的挚友真的比他想象中的还要有趣，干脆托着人起身向房内的床铺上走去。  
“我想做的比较多，就是不知道你能不能接受了。”皇子看着光表情飞速变化，一点一点的解开他的衣物。  
“…要收钱。”光按着对方的手想着之前推断出的帝国财政好像比较吃紧的情况，艰难的想要拯救自己的屁股，“三十万。”  
疾病乱投医的英雄完全忘了对方之前还四十多万包他一个月做导游的情况，迫切的希望对方知难而退。  
芝诺斯没想到他会想出这种方法，但是他也不介意陪着挚友玩一玩。  
“那么就先来十个三十万吧。”他扒光了两人身上最后一层布料，握着明显都精神起来的性器揉搓，“你会满足我的吧，挚友。”  
血液被这样的刺激弄得直往下身冲的光大脑放空的点了点头，随即就被投入到欲望的海洋之中去了。  
等到他第二天捂着屁股爬起来，坐着凳子怎样都觉得不对劲的时候才感觉到后悔。  
早知道就说三千万还限量，不，没有三千万，他不应该被美色诱惑，一开始就应该逃的！！  
光之战士，因为屁股开花而延迟了和朋友们的度假约定。


End file.
